Thank God It Was A Nightmare
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony has a nightmare. Gibbs is attacked by three men. They cut his throat. Tony has to try and save his boss. Will he live or die?


Tony stood there, watching, waiting for something. The 3 men had their hands in their pockets and wore hoodies. Gibbs was saying something but he didn't know what.

Seconds later, the leader took his hidden hand out of his pocket and to Tony's astonishment, wielded a dagger, but before Tony could do anything, the dagger was swiftly lowered and made contact with his boss's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony shouted in his loudest authoritarian voice. He went straight for Gibbs who began to sway whilst clutching his neck.

His lips were moving and Tony could just hear watery glugs that reminded him of bubbles bursting at the surface of water. Seeing blood ooze out between his fingers and forming a puddle at his feet.

Tony hoped it was not as bad as it looked a fear that was exasperated when his boss toppled to the floor lifeless.

Tony pushed the men and barged passed. He reached down to the fallen man and checked the wound before turning to the leader, now leaning over Tony.

"Come on Boss! Stay with me,"

He looked at the three men.

"Now give me that damn dagger and remove your hood so I can see who you really are, you coward."

Tony instinctively applied pressure to the wound with his hand, hoping it would be enough, whilst maintaining focus on the one standing just in front of him holding the dagger.

"That applies to the three of you, remove your hoods,"

Tony didn't have his gun and Gibbs didn't have his. He was in trouble now.

For a moment, Tony's attention turned to back to Gibbs who he was holding and erupted in terror as he realised the body was flaccid and he was not breathing. He glared at the leader, annoyed his face was still obscured from vision.

With the hooded figure standing on the ground, Tony noticed he was at the same height as his own full height. Knowing shouting was not getting him anywhere, Tony decided to take a softer approach and calmed his voice.

"Look what you have done here; do you even understand what the implications are for killing someone? Don't you realise what consequences come with such an act?"

"It is you who is sticking your nose in where it has no business being," The leader said.

"Stay where you are, all of you! Remove your hoods now!" Tony shouted.

He looked down at his boss lying on the floor. He needed to get him to the hospital if there was any hope of saving him, but, if he moved these boys would escape. He felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Get a grip old man, you are outnumbered three to one, you have no chance against us and we are the ones holding the weapon,"

Tony looked at the dagger being pointed at him,

"So unless you want me to kill you myself, I would just forget what you saw here,"

"Forget? You have stabbed my Boss," He pointed towards Gibbs lying motionless on the floor, "He needs to get to the hospital, NOW!" His anger intensified exponentially. He felt rage surge through his veins and his head began throbbing with immense pressure as if it were about to erupt.

The leader stepped forward and moved the dagger closer to Tony's neck. A flash of light fell through the hood and Tony saw the holder snigger as though enjoying the situation.

"You are in no position to demand anything, but I, however, am in the position to grant nothing."

Tony felt the sharp point of the dagger put pressure on his skin and he swallowed.

Tony realised his tormentor was however, just a boy.

"Now, you are gonna return to where you came from and forget all about what you have seen here."

Tony felt the dagger apply a little more pressure.

"Or I will see to it, you never talk again."

Tony felt the rank breath of the teenage boy standing before and wanted to vomit, but fought it back.

"Do you understand, Old Man?"

"Come on guys, do you seriously think you are going to get away with this?" Tony was mentally preparing himself to thrust the dagger out of the leader's hand but kept his eyes on the shadow that filled his assailant's hood.

"Killing someone changes you, it will start playing on your mind and before you realise it, you are stuck in a…" Tony however, did not finish his sentence.

He felt his body lifted up and then forcibly smashed into the cold, hard rock floor. Blood began to ooze out of his skull and form a puddle to the side of his head. He tried to fight the dizziness but could only watch helplessly as the three hooded murderers escaped.

* * *

><p>Light flooded in to Tony's retinas and half blinded him as he awoke and opened his eyes. He shut then quickly. When he was ready, he slowly reopened them again and although the echoes of light remained, it was not as intense as the real thing. He looked around the room to see where he was, but a shooting pain shot through his skull forcing him to screw his eyes and grab the side of his head.<p>

It was then he realised the comfortable sensation of the bed mattress beneath him and wondered how he had got there. He recognised the curtains surrounding him as those from the hospital wing, and on the cabinet next to his bed was a large vase of yellow flowers. He could not recall what type, but they provided colour to the rather bland white walls.

Next to the vase was a clear jug of water and a half-filled glass; a sudden urge to drink came upon him. He reached out and grabbed the glass. Another pain shot through his head as if a sledge hammer was being haphazardly thrown around inside his brain, but he ignored it and sipped the water.

The water was surprisingly fresh and cool. He felt the coldness coat his lungs and chest revitalising him and re-energising his muscles and mind. When he began to feel more like himself, he wondered how long he had been in the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes shot open, he looked around, he was in his bed. It was just a nightmare. Tony got up and walked to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and had some water. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that cheese pizza.<p>

**Thanks for reading guys, Please review.**


End file.
